


Jonerys Week 2019-Day 1-Foreshadowing

by DancingKirby



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Although Jon has a bit of a dirty mind, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jonerys Week, Romance, Some good clean fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingKirby/pseuds/DancingKirby
Summary: Takes place between Seasons 7 and 8.  Dany gets in touch with her inner child with the help of a mysterious gift from Dorne, but the moment is all too fleeting.





	Jonerys Week 2019-Day 1-Foreshadowing

The instant that Dany was awake enough to arise from her bed, she ran over to the porthole and looked out. Her heart lifted when she saw blue skies. Yesterday, it had rained all day and night, and all of the passengers had had to stay in their cabins and listen to the dragons’ shrieks of discontent. Dany knew that she should be grateful that her room, furnished with all of the luxuries that were possible on a seagoing vessel, has protected her from the rain and wind. Nevertheless, it had been tedious waiting for the hours to pass by.

No, that was not completely correct. The daytime hours had certainly elapsed slowly, but the night, when Jon had paid his usual visit, had been quite enjoyable. Still, today she was eager to get out and enjoy some fresh air, and she even had an idea for an activity for them to do while on the deck. 

She looked in her trunk until she found the required item. Opting to not disturb Missandei with a request for hot water and hair restyling, Dany washed up as well as she could with the water that remained in the basin, rubbed her teeth with a cloth, and dressed. After scribbling a quick note informing her friend of her whereabouts, she set off for Jon’s cabin. (They had decided to maintain the fiction that he spent the entire night in his own room for the nonce, if only for the sake of politeness.)

When he opened the door in response to her knock, the first words out of his mouth were, “You look lively today.”

“Yes, I was wondering if you would want to join me for a walk on the deck,” Dany answered in a bit of a rush; her relationship with Jon was still new enough that even being in his presence made her feel giddy and quite unlike her usual self. She showed him the small, ceramic jar in her hands as she added, “Perhaps we could amuse ourselves with this.”

“Of course,” Jon answered automatically. Then, as he looked at the jar, “What is that?”

“I am not certain myself,” Dany admitted. “It was a gift from Dorne. Ellaria Sand gave it to me when we met, among other things. Unfortunately, I was not able to test it out before she was captured.”

“From Dorne?” Jon echoed. He stretched out his hand, and Dany handed the jar over to him. He examined it carefully from every angle, and shook the liquid contents within. “Are you certain that this is meant for outdoor activities?”

“By order of your queen, you are to cease that train of thought immediately,” Dany replied, trying (and failing) to keep a straight face.  
“You were not so reserved last night,” Jon reminded her. 

“ _Jon Snow_!” Dany admonished. She would have said more, but she was laughing so hard that she had to bend over double to regain her composure. When had the last time been that she had done that? Perhaps never.

When she stood upright again, Jon was looking at her somewhat bemusedly yet not unkindly.

“Ellaria said that her children liked to play with this in the water gardens,” she explained, still short of breath.

“And you take her at her word?”

“Why would I not? She has…had…no reason to harm me.” When Jon still appeared unconvinced, she said, “Let’s just see what happens.”

“All right. You _are_ my queen,” Jon conceded, and let Dany lead him to the deck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They soon found an ideal location on the deck: relatively quiet, yet not completely isolated. Dany saw Drogon and Rhaegal flying a short distance away, although the sun was climbing in the sky and making it nigh on impossible to tell which was which. Jon stood nearby in case he was needed for the traditional male duty of jar-opening. However, Dany was able to pull out the cork stopper on her own, and felt quite pleased at her accomplishment as Jon applauded her. The liquid inside was colorless, slightly viscous, and smelled of soap.

“Now what do we do?” Jon asked.

Dany dug around in her coat, located a small pocket sewn within, and withdrew a small wooden wand with a hoop affixed to one end.

“Ellaria was rather vague on what would happen,” she admitted. “Doubtless she wanted it to be a surprise. She did say that one sticks the hoop end of this into the liquid and then blow on it.” She pretended not to notice the poorly-concealed smirk that Jon made at the wording.

When she removed the wand from the jar, she noted that the hoop had formed a sort of film on it. Intriguing. She blew on it, but to her disappointment, the force of the air popped the film. She thought about this, and decided that she may have blown too hard. So she tried again, and couldn’t hold back a gasp of delight when a stream of bubbles were produced.

And what marvelous bubbles they were too! Small, to be sure, but glistening with all number of shades of red and blue and yellow and purple as they drifted in the breeze. Dany had seen so many amazing things in her lifetime, and while this was not on the magnitude of hatching three dragons, it felt miraculous in its own small way. Judging by the way Jon was gaping at the bubbles, he was equally enthralled. He wordlessly reached out his hands, and Dany gave him the jar and wand in kind.

Back and forth they passed these objects, until they grew so adept at this game that they were making new bubbles faster than the old ones could disintegrate. As they became surrounded by the colorful orbs, Dany felt a sort of giddiness. It was like, for this brief moment, she was reclaiming a fragment of her lost childhood. After a while, she broke out into an impromptu sort of dance, twirling in place and letting the bubbles dance around her. Everything else–including Jon–seemed to fade into the background. She was only vaguely aware that passing crewmembers were shooting them odd looks.

She wanted it to never end…but of course it did. The jar’s contents could not last forever. As the last of the bubbles began to pop, Jon turned to look at her. He had a strange look of longing in those dark eyes…not lust, but something subtly different. It appeared that he had been as touched by this activity as Dany had.

Finally, only one bubble remained. The wind was propelling towards Dany, and she stretched her hand out by instinct. For the briefest instant, it made contact with her skin, and then it popped, never to be seen again.

Dany felt a sense of sadness which she did not fully understand. However, this was quickly forgotten as Jon pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that bubble solution would be anachronistic in a story set in real-life medieval times, so I was a bit nervous about writing it...but in my defense this is not set in real life and they have freaking wildfire. LOL Also, it just seemed to fit perfectly with the prompt and had some personal meaning to me.


End file.
